


The way two boys love

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post made by cockstarz on Tumblr. Just a bunch of fluff, there's kissing and freckles involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way two boys love

Mickey groaned and settled into his bed in exhaustion, his entire body aching as he waited for sleep to come. He realized Ian had other plans when he felt the gentle touch of lips against the side of his face. He let out a sigh, content despite the state of his body, as the lips in question traveled to another spot on his face. A tender spot- and that’s when he realized what his boyfriend was doing.

"Ian?" He mumbled.

"Hhmmm?" Was the only answer he received as the trail of kisses continued down to a particularly nasty bruise on his jaw.

"I’m not five, you can’t kiss the ‘ouchies’ away." The older boy attempted to sound sarcastic but his voice sounded more drained than anything and he felt Ian grin against his skin.

"I can try." Ian said, his tone playful. Mickey marveled at the energy the younger boy constantly possessed as he rubbed a hand across his face and tried his hardest just to stay awake, to have a few more moments of bliss with Ian.

"Try harder, still hurts.You’re kisses aren’t doing shit." Mickey grumbled out, even though every kiss was in fact doing something: making Mickey happy. 

"M’kay." Ian said as he brushed over the older boy’s chest with his lips and came to the next bruise on his stomach. This time he flicked his tongue across it lightly before sucking the skin into his mouth for a few seconds. "What about that" He asked smugly, his hot breathe ghosting across the spot.

"mmmmm." Mickey brought his hand up to rest on Ian’s head and slipped his fingers through the messy red hair. Ian continued down, alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking on each dark purple patch he found. When he got to the scar on his lover’s thigh from the bullet Kash put there so long ago, he stopped and ran a finger over it.

"Mickey?" He asked staring at it intently.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you..do you ever regret it? Me? I mean so much shit you’ve been through..it’s because-"

"Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare say it’s your fault." Mickey said firmly, his voice suddenly strong for someone who had been seconds from falling asleep. He was gazing down at the younger boy through bleary eyes as he took a hold of his arm and pulled him up. Ian was now covering Mickey’s body completely with his own and they were staring at each other face to face.

"So you don’t? Regret anything?" Ian asked tentatively. 

"Not a single fucking thing, tough guy." Mickey said with a small smile. Ian leaned down and brushed their lips together once before rolling them over so Mickey could be on top, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and placed his last kiss for the night on the top of the brunet’s head. 

"Night Mick."

"Night Ian."

———————————————————

The next night when they crawl into bed Mickey’s not as tired and he keeps his eyes open, taking in the sight of the beautiful boy next to him. As he watches Ian’s chest rise and fall, it hits him how much Ian has changed since the first time they ended up in Mickey’s bed together. He’s taller and stronger and why the fuck were his freckles so light now. Mickey loves those freckles, but to see them someone had to lean in really close, maybe he liked that though, as if they were  _for him_  now since he was one of the few people who ever got close enough to see them. He started counting them, somewhere in the back of his mind-the sappiest part of his mind, he felt like if he knew how many little brown spots were on Ian’s skin then he had something no one else could have, like it’s some sort of privilege to count these freckles. And it is, it’s the greatest fucking privilege he’s ever had. After a few minutes of counting though, he sighed in frustration.

"Ian, you have  _so many damn freckles._ " He huffed out, not sure he’d ever be able to complete his task.

"Mick, go to sleep, leave my freckles alone." Ian slurred. Mickey rolled his eyes, there was no way he could just leave the freckles alone now, they _mattered._ They were the most important thing in the world. More important than oxygen or the sun or the damn stars in the- wait, the thought hit him like a fucking train.  _Of_   _course_ , Ian’s freckles were the stars, laid out across his skin. Mickey chuckled as he thought back to the comment he’d made once about spreading a blanket out and watching shooting stars, who knew one day he really would be laying on a blanket next to Ian looking at the stars.

"I love your freckles." Mickey whispered, half hoping Ian was asleep already and wouldn’t hear him.

"Love you too Mick. Go the fuck to sleep."


End file.
